The Kingdoms
by maryannaeblack
Summary: Harry reveals the truth about who he really is in a dream. People who want to help him teach him how to use and control his new powers in the upcoming war. But they haven't prepared him for what's waiting for him in Hogwarts. He has to be careful not to reveal his new abilities and control himself so he doesn't hurt anyone. Will he be able to do so? POWERFUL!HARRY ELEMENTAL!HARRY
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I think you should read this... It's not as bad as it may seem! Read it, **review, please**? Whatever you feel like is bad or needs to be fixed say it, I'll take it into consideration :) Please have in mind that I'm not British nor American,** I do nor speak English very well**, so...  
**Characters belong to J.K.!**

* * *

He was standing in front of the house, talking to someone. A boy. She has never seen the boy before, she didn't know he even had friends outside of school. She has become aware of the change. Ever since he got back from school two months go he started to act like he never did. If it was even possible, he was even more closed, never talked to any of them unless they asked him something, which was rare, as soon as the sun came up he was out, sometimes staying out until midnight, sometimes not even coming home for a few days, he was paler, his eyes were different, they weren't as bright and as innocent as they were, he was always wearing black, even though she knew the only cloth he had in his closet were Dudley's and Dudley never wore black. She asked herself where did he get the money to buy new cloth? To buy a guitar? To buy all those weird herbs he hid under his bed alongside with his school books? She never even thought about asking, of course. That was none of her business, she was aware of that. She knew she had no right to show her concern or to be angry at him but that couldn't change the fact that she was. So angry for him not talking to them, so angry because he wasn't as sarcastic and ironic when talking to them as he used to be, but yet, concerned because, even she, saw the deep sadness combined with something much more complicated and darker that came out of his a muggle, like he called under his breath sometimes, could notice that he wasn't the boy he used to be, that he grew up over the summer and he wasn't a normal wizard boy anymore. But Petunia Dursley's concerns, as much as justified, weren't important, because, even though she was right, it didn't matter what she thought, because Harry Potter was a part of something that her little tiny, conservative, closed muggle brain could never understand.

His dreams began when he was still at Hogwarts. He never told anyone about them because he was sure everyone was used to him having weird dreams, and let's be honest, the dreams weren't the craziest thing that ever happened to him, even though he was a bit scared of them. They were nothing, really. And he didn't know why was he feeling that way, they weren't as horrible as those when he was dreaming Voldemort or his mother dying or Cedric's death or well.. they were really simple. Something even a muggle could dream. But he knew they weren't _that _simple. Not every muggle has four identical dreams, arranged in a way that they repeat in the same order every night, not leaving even a little tiny thing out. At first he thought he was exaggerating, but then, two days after he got from Hogwarts, he heard the voice for the first time. At the begging it was just noise that was harmonized with the dream, just like when you were watching a documentary about the animals and the cheetah mother is chasing the antelope and the music in the back is fast, changing as the cheetah is getting close to its prey and at the end when she crashes her teeth into its powerful body, the music stops for a moment, you're watching how the life is shuting down, then it continues with simple and gentle tones as you watch the cheetah mother carrying the lifeless body of the antelope to her hungry cubs. The music is beautiful thing. It can say so much more than the words. But it can also tell you how to feel. Harry always imagined the music in the backround of the documentaries as the mother nature who's cheering for cheetah mother and her cubs because she knows that if they don't eat they will die, or be killed by the lions, so at the end, when everything turns out to be good, the soft tones in the back are representing mother nature's mild voice, approving. That's how it turned out to be in Harry's dreams. The music he heard alongside the places he saw was actually someone's voice, at first, calling for his name, and after that, actually starting to talk to him.

The Fire Dream, it was the first one. And the first one in which the voice started talking to him.  
At first everything was dark. It seemed to be just like any other dream he had,that everyone had, slowly drowning into darkness, and having a dreamless night that consumed every human. The reason we sleep is to get rest, and that is why our dreamless dreams are dark. Because black is the color of tranquil and calmness. Totally opposite to the red that appeared the next second of his dream. Everything seemed to be on fire, and by everything he was thinking about the forest he was walking through. It did surprise him, it seemed like such a calm place, he was sure that when there was no fire this would be like heaven on Earth. It had all the factors of it, loads of beautiful, tall, healthy trees, path that led into the labyrinth of green leaves, the breeze, a small curving stream filled with huge rocks and stones... even now, when it was all on fire, and to some may have looked like hell itself, it was beautiful. The fact that surprised Harry the most was that the stream was also on fire. Its once greenish color was turned into a hot, boiling red. The first time Harry was there he thought it could be blood, but he didn't have time to go and look because he woke up or in other cases the situation in the dream changed quickly into a hot summer day with the Sun high above, shining so hard that some would be burned at the spot. But Harry felt calmness. He was so happy it sometimes freaked him out. His first dream didn't let him notice the temperamental music, but next time he dreamed about the raging fire and burning the Earth down Sun,he noticed. It seemed like piano. He was never good at music, well, he never actually listened to music or played an instrument or anything, but he was educated enough to know that that was something Mozart would be proud of to say is his.

Harry began to realize what was going on after he had The Earth, The Air and The Water Dream. Everything was exactly the same as the first one, everything was happening in the same forest just that it wasn't on fire, and after a few moments after that, it changed just like it did in The Fire Dream.

When he was having his Earth Dream the forest was even more beautiful than it was when he imagined it in his first dream without fire. Green. Loads and loads of beautiful green. He didn't have time to look around, at least he thought so, when the situation changed. He was in the same forest, but everything around him was dark. Not completely dark, actually, it seemed like midnight. He couldn't see the stars because the trees were so thick, but he was able to see the moon shining, and it was beautiful. The flute that played so calm tones minutes before when he was here in a broad daylight, were now a bit rougher, but beautiful nevertheless.

In his Air Dream things weren't much different, actually, the forest wasn't much different. It was still beautiful and green but there weren't so many shades of green and there weren't so many leaves on the trees. Even Harry was able to realize, it was another time of year- spring. The breeze was refreshing, he wasn't able to make a decision, was the melody made by harp more beautiful than the birds song? As he wandered around the forest he noticed that there aren't as many trees as there were, he could see the meadow that appeared in front of him out of nothing. It was a dream so he wasn't surprised by it. He made a few steps ahead and felt wind billowing into his hair. It was fresh and cool, he breath in deeply, wanted that moment to last forever, he realized that he never actually felt peace like this. Peace can be attained if you allow your thoughts to flow free.

Water Dream. Winter. His forest was swallowed by snow and the stream was now frozen, covered with thin layer of ice, and below it water was blue, clear and passive. The ice at the top was just like his aunt's big mirror she had in the hallway, but Harry was never able to look at it as he was looking at this nature's most beautiful mirror. He could see his messy black hair and his scar tucked underneath it, he wasn't wearing his glasses, and his big blue eyes were showing even more. When he realized what he just saw his eyes widened even more and if his face wasn't as symmetrical as it was, he was sure that in some other case his nose would have to make room for them to fit. He was surprised for a minute, but then was convinced that was just a reflection and laughed nervously as he pulled out his wand and summoned a mirror, just to be sure. He didn't know from where did this mirror came from, but he didn't have time to think about it because he let out a quiet scream as he looked at his once green, now two pacific blue eyes.  
A real scream came out when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.  
He turned around and saw no one. He thought maybe he was just imagining it, but then as he looked suspiciously around came even louder sound, someone was laughing. He made a few firm steps towards the place he heard the voice, but there was nothing but broken twigs covered in snow. He stepped back, turning around, realizing there was no sound of guitar playing violently or anything so he became suspicious. And then laughed. He was amazed by his paranoia. It was all just a dream, why was he feeling so uncomfortable? But then.. if it was just a dream, why was he able to think rationally and recognize the situation? Wasn't it supposed to be different? Wasn't he supposed to fly from one place to another, and whenever he gets suspicious to wake up? Was he even supposed to get suspicious?

_"I can see you're having a bull fight in your head, young boy, and I assume why." _someone chuckled and Harry's heart sank. He looked around, his eyes narrowed, he couldn't see anything, and that made him feel desperate. How was he supposed to fight someone/something if it attacks him if he can't see it?  
_"Oh, don't worry, Harry, I won't hurt you. I would never have the chances against you, don't worry. This is just a precaution." _another chuckle.  
"Who are you?" Harry's voice was calm and steady. He thought he has nothing to fear of. He's not that much of a bad luck so someone kills him in a dream. And why would anyone first give him so many nights of beautiful dreams, after which he felt terrible actually, but they were still beautiful, and then kill him in one of them? It made no sense whatsoever, but, yet again, nothing in his life made sense whatsoever, even his life made no sense.  
_"Mother Nature." _another chuckle. _"Just kidding. I'm the guardian of the Loom." _Harry felt a desire to roll his eyes, but didn't. Was he supposed to know who the hell Loom was?  
"Oh, nice to meet you... or talk to you, I don't know..."  
_"You don't worry, there's time for everything, we shall meet, but first, I do believe I have a few things to explain to you, do I now?" _the voice now became kind of serious and Harry realized it was a woman's voice. Weird, he wasn't able to recognize it before, but now it seemed so obvious.  
"What?"  
_"What what?" _she was confused, and he imagined some Madam Rosmerta look like lady with a goofy expression on her face while asking the last question.  
"What do you have to explain to me?" he felt a bit annoyed. It was like he was trying to make a conversation with Colin Creevey.  
_"As for me, I think nothing. I assume you already realized what's going on, and that you'll agree on everything with us, but orders from above, they say even if you knew I have to tell you.. Isn't that a bit stupid now? But, who asks me anything? No one. Nothing. Of course. If you had any questions about it or anything, I have to give you all the answers, they wrote them down for me, if I forget it, as if I was that stupid." _a little snort came out and a quick laugh before she continued _"They would've came here themselves but you know the situation, they can't leave now, especially Nixsa, he's been going wild lately, Paralda told him he sees some sense but he's not listening, Ghobe went to see what's going on today so they can solve it once and for all, they can't have these kind of situations in the middle of war, now! I swear, this is the only time I've seen Djinn as the calmest one and the one who actually wants to help. I couldn't have believed it when he came here and told we have to go in! Hah! Of course, we were all happy, although Ghobe wasn't sharing our opinion, who knows why, but I guess he was always the calm one, never wanted to start a fight or anything, calm and all... Maybe that's why he's so small now, others must've kicked his ass off when he was little, and all he did was probably just stare at them.."_ he could see the expression his imagined Madam Rosmerta made in his mind, waving her head and laughing a bit, but that was the only thing he was able to recognize. All that she said..  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
_"What what?" _came the confused voice above.  
"What are you talking about? Ghoby? Palala? What in the bloody hell..?"  
_"Oh my holy nymphs!" _she laughed and laughed and he could even imagine the tears in her eyes. _"In the name of Wyvern, they were right!" _more haha's and hihi's came, and the only thing Harry was able to do is wait her to stop.  
"Yo! Are you alright? You're going to choke.."  
_"No worries, I won't. Oh, oh... Alrighty then..." _chuckle _"Harry, you stupid, stupid boy, you're an elemental wizard!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, here's another chapter, I hope it doesn't suck :) **REVIEW **  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes, not my fault.

**Characters** (some of them) **belong to J.K.**

* * *

The situation kind of reminded him of that time when Hagrid came to tell him he's a wizard. By now, he thought he was prepared for anything, in the world he lived in, nothing sounded unrealistic. Until he heard Madam Rosmerta like voice telling him in a dream he's an elemental wizard. That, after mentioning series of names and events that she expected him to know based on his walks in a forest. How convenient. He assumed that his face revealed his thoughts, since she laughed yet again.  
_"I see you don't believe me. I'm surprised by that. Aren't you supposed to be prepared for everything, aren't you the Chosen One?" _she let out a soft chuckle that made him shiver.  
"What do you mean, the Chosen One? Chosen for what?" he could sense the anger in his voice, that always happened when he felt surrounded by unknown, just like now. Invisible lady, that reminded him of a wizard waitress who wore sparkly shoes made him feel surrounded.  
_"Many things. On both sides I suppose. Everyone wants you, Harry. You're special for everyone. The ordinary wizarding world thinks of you as their salvation just because you survived an attack from, as they say, the most powerful dark wizard of all time. What would they say if they knew what we know? What would they think of their savior if they knew he's much more powerful than any living man on this planet and beyond? Would they respect you even more or see you as a threat?" _at this point her voice became official, firm, as if she realized what's her responsibility, what's she ought to do, and Harry thought she actually started reading from that paper of hers.  
"Why would anyone see _me_ as a threat? I'm nobody." and he thought like that. There were so many people out there who were much more capable of doing what they asked him to do.  
_"Oh, Harry... I see now how foolish your mind is, how blind you were all this time. But I can't blame you, your abilities weren't showing much until now, that's how it works..."_  
"That's how what works?" he felt frustrated. He was standing in the middle of a forest, in a pajama, bare foot, talking into thin air. He decided to sit sit down, it seemed like this conversation is going to take a while.  
_"Nature. World. The System.." _she let out a small sigh before continuing, _"Look, I see now that you know nothing what I expected you to know, so I'm going from the beginning, I'm going to start... I'm going to try to explain it to you, if you have any questions, ask, there won't be a problem with it, that's why I'm here." _She stopped for a second, as if waiting for Harry's confirmation. He felt stupid even having this conversation but it seemed like this wasn't an ordinary dream, just like he thought. He wasn't able to wake up, he tried it several times, and he wasn't even sure how to make yourself wake up, so he just nodded, unable to say anything and hoping she can see him.  
_"Every story in history begins in Ancient Greece. Not this one. This one goes far beyond that.  
This world was made by our God the Father and Mother Nature. Our father was a sentimental man, he loved his wife and did everything to make her happy. He was intelligent beyond measure, calm, possessed every good feature there was, every one of them defined his good nature and actions. He was more of a spiritual being, quite opposite to our Mother who was quite temperamental, but still had a lovely personality with traits that could match Fathers, even more, surpass them. Both of them were very powerful beings, Father, able to control spirits, mood, everything that makes one's personality. He was the lord of love and hate, thought and desire, emotions, faith, stability. Like it always goes, especially in tragic love stories, luckily this one turned out to have a happy ending, he fell in love with Mother, who was the queen of physical traits and appearances. She was controlling raw materials that constituted their not so organised surroundings. Since she was a female, it was a normal thing to see her as a goddess of life, the one who gives birth, especially after she and father had children that firmed and shaped this world to look about it looks to this day. Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Every child of theirs was special at their own way, so different, but they, with a blessing of their parents, succeeded to do what no one has ever done before. They made a place where everyone could live together in harmony and peace. After eons and eons of hard work, with help of their parents of course, they made a planet, and in honour of their sister, they called it Earth. They wanted her to rule the new planet, but she refused. She asked all of her brothers and sisters to come with her so they can live together, which they happily accepted. All of them, very powerful, since they inherited their parents' traits, made their own creatures and their own places where they can go and enjoy without any disturbances. Earth, so alike her father, created earth nymphs, fairies, elves, and many other creatures such as goblins and pixies- creature of gentle nature and sense of tranquility. You may see how this all reminds you very much of Celtic Mythology, that is because Earth it self, later when she, along with her family, created human race and breathed life into them, created a special, let's say, 'species' of humans who were very much alike her and who respected her as their queen, not saying that they didn't know about her brothers, because Earth never allowed any of her humans to forget the importance of others who did just as much or even more as she did to create the place where everyone lived now, together, happy and in harmony after so many eons of disorder and unsettlement.  
After seeing their sister's creatures, which seemed so beautiful, others decided to do the same. Fire created dragons and fire fairies, snakes and creatures later to be called by Greeks, cyclops. Many, many others, who just as Earth's creatures respected Fire and did everything not to provoke any arguments or fights between eachother, with other species, especially humans and water creatures because they inherited that special trait from their master- they were temperamental and easily got angry, that's why they were closed and never got in touch with others. Fire, just like others, when it came to humans, got greedy and didn't want others to have humans who will respect them, but she did not, so she created another special type of humans, later to be called- Egyptians.  
As it goes Air and Water did the same, Air created so many beautiful creatures others were nearly jealous, Earth was so fascinated by his creatures she asked him to give her a few, which Air at first, didn't like, but then realized it was an honour that others wanted his products so he did so, not just for Earth, but for Fire too. That is why dragons can fly and birds go into the forest, because even though they were made by Air, Earth adopted them even before they got used to live just in Air and respect him as their creator. But some birds and Air creatures given to Earth by Air went to support others, mostly Water, which caused many troubles and fights among brothers, so fierce their parents had to interfere. Air's super species among humans were Greeks.  
Water, the one who represents tranquility and compassion, always stayed out of trouble, was quiet, that sometimes made others to consider her weak. Those opinions led to a few conflicts between her and her sister Fire. Since then, they were always in tight relations. To prove her capability, she created some pretty fierce creatures, who hid themselves under a mask, or as you call it, a beautiful face. Such as mermaids, or some of the water nymphs. After awhile, she decided it's enough for her to hide her powers so she created Vikings. One of the most combative humans ever made by any of them.  
The original humans made by the elements were quite weak, if you compare them to other creatures such as elves or dragons. But, they were much more powerful than those who were yet to come. That is why, when all the original species died, extinct, to be exact, the elements were afraid that their planet, so used to humans by now, is going to collapse into the darkness without them. So they gave them another gift. Magic. Some of the chosen ones, the most capable as considered by the elements, were the ones who are supposed to expand and spread their talents among those who weren't that much of special. The original humans who were given the talents of magic, were called Elementals. But, they were, even then, just like now, the ones who inherited Fire and Water and Earth and Air's powers, all in one. They were the most powerful creatures ever made by the elements, which, considering human sick nature, led them into various conflicts with the originals who felt threatened by this new kind, they pleaded their rulers, the elements, to kill them, saying they were putting entire human race into danger, that they are rebels, that the ones with no magical capabilities (which your kind calles 'Muggles') are feeling threatened... All those accusations weren't said to elements themselves, because it wasn't that easy in those times to approach them and tell them your worries, because they were preoccupied, had so many things to do, so they had their somewhat of a agent among humans. Their agent was other species, elf, dragon, mermaid or who knows what in those times, he was in charge, he was the one who was supposed to listen to humans, their problems, if they weren't able to solve themselves, to call a meeting, try to solve it together, if not only then they were able to call for their masters. When the Elementals raised a rebellion against the new species, all the agents called a meeting. They knew this was a huge matter which they should report, but they also didn't know how would their masters react to the accusations. What if they erase entire human species, no matter who they were? What if they kill all the Elementals just because they rebelled? What if they kill them for not being able to solve the matter before it even began? What if they kill the new ones? They weren't sure what's going to happen, they feared for themselves, for humans and for the entire planet, so they decided not to say anything to the masters. They tried to solve it themselves. Their way of solving things was to go around the world and find all the mutations and bring them to one place where they will be safe, unnoticed by the Elementals. They decided for one place no Elemental dared to step in and brought them there. They were guarded, taught and raised from their birth by the element's most confident creatures such as elves and fairies. They taught them all they knew and should know about their magic, how to use it and how to control it, and when they were ready, the best ones were even given a chance to go and live among the Elementals, under a condition they do not reveal themselves because by that time all the Elementals thought the masters actually erased an entire species off. They lived like that for many, many thousands of years, unaware of other's presence. Elementals were so confident, it was almost ridiculous. That is what led them into their doom. As the years passed, they began to go weak. They had no originals to breed with, so they had to extend their families by either marrying their own or mix with the Ordinary ones. By doing so, their entire species almost extinct. Their powers washed off until their posterity was not even able to control their ancestor's main element, they were only able to do basic magic, on what their ancestors in the first days looked at like wizards look at Muggles nowadays. That is when they faced the same situation as the mutations at the beginning. They were banished, but not at the same way they banished their brothers once, because these new generations didn't even know about the masters or 90% of creatures that lived behind the veil. That's when they realized what is it like to be neglected and persecuted, so the ones who were fighting to stay, joined others who went and decided to live that way forever, because they knew they deserved it, and even when the Ordinary ones led wars against each other, an action that never occurred to anyone backdays, they did not want to step out of the shadows to help them. Now, we come to this moment, when once Ordinary kin, rules the magical world, even they had to hide from their own version of Ordinaries, they know nothing of Elementals or the mutations that still live on, but now those two species, as old as the Earth itself, decided to leave their disagreements aside and work together. They formed a community, just like wizards did, but the Elementals are no longer the ones in charge, nor are the Munies as they like to call the mutations, they work together because both species face extinction, and they are aware of that. But they're not sad about it, they think it's a normal process, everything comes and goes, everything passes, just the elements and the masters are solid and firm poles that support this universe, they are the only ones who are going to be there no matter what happens, they were here before us, before their beloved creatures, before Earth, and they will be here always." _her voice was now mild and gentle as she was saying something Harry was sure wasn't on the paper. This was out of her own head, something she firmly believed in, something that is and always will be.

He looked around, thinking maybe she'll appear now when she finished her tellings which Harry found quite fascinating, but he still wasn't sure.. "What do I have to do with all that?" he was sure this is going to get him another laugh but he heard her only sigh.  
_"Weren't you listening? You fit into everything! I told, you, you are the elemental wizard. Actually, the Munie, but I thought that was an easier term, I didn't want you get confused..." _  
"I'm not a.. a Munie." he said with a firm voice.  
_"Yes, you are." _she sounded bored.  
"No, I'm not!" he wasn't sure why was he raising his voice, but it just came out.  
_"Yes. You. Are."_  
"I think I would know if I was an super powerful wizard who can control fire!"  
_"And Water, and Air, and Earth. And no. You wouldn't know." _  
"That's just as if you told me I'm not human, that I'm a hippogriff. But I don't know I'm a hippogriff because I never noticed it. I know what the hell I am!" a very, very confused teenager trapped in his own dream.  
_"You didn't knew you were a wizard until someone came and told you. I'm doing the exactly same thing now."  
_"But.. I.. how?" he growled in desperation. Was this some kind of mind trick?  
_"I have no bloody idea. Really. The only thing they told me is to get here, tell you everything you need to know and then later, they'll come and see you. The thing is, that's just a rumor going around, is that you're some kind of special Munie, since your parents weren't, it's unexplainable how can you be one. That's why they're messing around this. That's why they want to participate in all this mess, because of you. Or at least that's my opinion." _it sounded like it wasn't just her opinion, but that wasn't what worried him the most.  
"What mess?"  
_"Err.. The war? Voldemort rising? Going around, killing people? Seriously, have you been reading the papers?"_  
"I thought you said you never participated in any of our wars. You just stand aside and let us kill each other." he said that with a hint of sarcasm and accusation in his voice, but she didn't seem to notice.  
_"That was before one of us was pulled in. And one like you, I mean... We haven't had one like you for hundreds of years!" _she sounded excited and Harry felt like one of those lions in the zoo he went to see with his aunt and uncle when he was 11.  
"One like me? Seriously, this is getting ridiculous.. I don't even know what are you talking about! I don't have any super special powers!"  
_"That's because you never saw one of them. I'm not sure what they said about it, an dragon waiting to wake up or something, the point is that you have a dragon inside of you who's waking up, which means that your powers are waking up now, Heavens know why not earlier." _she did sounded surprised like she was thinking about it for a second then probably decided it's none of her business so she continued, _"You saw what happened to your eyes back there, right? Well, that happened every time just that you weren't smart enough to look at your reflection somewhere so you can see it. That's what defines a Munie, they change eye color whenever they're using the power of one element or when they come in touch with one element or when they're angry, that's for those who's Fire element is expressed, or sad, when your human feels come in, many, many reasons."_  
"My eyes change color? I thought that was just a reflection, or...well, I thought I was dreaming." he did.  
_"No silly! I mean, of course you're dreaming, but everything I told you here is true. That's because I can't come into your world yet so they said I can do it this way.. And your eyes changing color, that's cool as hell! And believe me, I've been in hell." _she chuckled once more.  
"So, what now?"  
_"Oh, nothing," _she exhaled, _"someone will come soon so you can start and everything.."_  
"Start what?"  
_"I don't know, it says here -so he can start his thing-, Gods, I have to sue the idiot who wrote this." _now she sounded annoyed.  
Harry wanted to ask something but didn't know what to ask. It was the only normal thing for him, after everything he went through to start believing in things like this. He wanted to ask when will he wake up, who's going to get him but suddenly he felt like someone trew a dark cloak over his face and everything went dark.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
